vampier love wasn't meant to be a zashley story
by buffylovers
Summary: A girl named ashley moves to a new school called sunnydale high when she's there she meets some new friends buffy,xander,willow,giles and she sees a guy named zac woh she thinks is really hot and cool and he ask her out. oh and he's a vampier


Hewlett-Packard Company

VAMPIER LOVE WASN'T MEANT TO BE (A ZASHLEY STORY)

[Type the document subtitle]

**dallas**

**[Pick the date]**

[Type the abstract of the document here. The abstract is typically a short summary of the contents of the document. Type the abstract of the document here. The abstract is typically a short summary of the contents of the document.]

**CHAPTER 1 **

HI I'm Ashley I'm starting a new school year at Sunnydale High. I've heard some pretty crazy things happen here but you never know if it's true or not it's just rumors. I work hard when I go to school I've never had a boyfriend and I don't plan to. I barley ever focus on friends I try to keep it down to a limit of 3 that's my goal. I've been asked out a lot so I guess I'm kind of pretty who knows. I'm blonde I have brown eyes that's pretty simple if you ask me. Alright I'm here at the school let's see how things turn out. As I walked into the school I look to my right just some nerds. They might turn out friends I look to my left pretty girls and hot guys its always the same then you got your emo's, your jocks your band geeks, but I saw something out of the ordinary something that's not at other schools love at first sight he had sky blue eyes brown hair kind of muscular but at the same time skinny didn't ware skinny jeans that's the perfect guy. I didn't know his name but I wanted to. As I was looking at him he looked at me my heart was pounding so hard I'm sure he could hear it. Then I bumped into another guy everything fell out of my bag I was so embarrassed I saw the guy I was starring at him but he just turned around and started laughing at me. I looked at the guy in front. Don't be bothered by him he's just a LOW LIFE JERK THAT NEEDS TO GET A LIFE! Hi by the way I'm Xander. Nice to meet you Xander I'm Ashley but you can just call me ash. Okay I will then come I won't you to meet my friends. I just said yes because I didn't want to say no. It won't take that long will it. No of course not well you'll make it to class on time Xander said. Ok I don't want to be late for my first class of the year. Don't worry you won't be Xander said. Ok Ashley these are my friends that's Buffy and that's willow. Oh and that's Giles. (Ashley thinking isn't Giles a little old) Oh hello Buffy Willow and Mr. Giles. Hello (they all said). Ashley so what you guys doin Ashley said. Nothing Buffy said we just like to read about this stuff. (Ashley staring at the books noticing that the books are all about demons and vampires) oh how interesting Ashley said. Were not weird trust me Buffy said. No of course you're not I never said that you were Ashley said (assuming they were devil worshipers.) Xander I know what you're thinking we really aren't devil worshipers or anything like that Willow said. Then what are you guys doing with all this stuff. I'm sure you have heard of some wired stuff that happens here at Sunnydale High Mr. Giles said. Yeah of course I have who hasn't. Yeah well this is Buffy (Buffy waves) and she has super powers Xander said. Ok because super powers are just so real my cousin picked me up the other day and we flew to the mall Ashley said sarcastically. No were serious show her Buffy Willow said. Ashley you have to promise me you will not tell anyone you promise right please promise Buffy said. Alright aright fine prove it you crazy people Ashley said. (Buffy bent medal bars in half like it was nothing then Giles through knives straight at Buffy's head and she caught every single one Ashley was amazed). What are you Ashley said? It's called a slayer I'm the chosen one to defeat all the vampires all the demons stuff like that Buffy said. Wow this is so much to handle and I'm just going to go to class now Ashley said. Giles looked at his watch the bell doesn't ring for another 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, (the bell rang) oh well alright then good bye Giles said. (Buffy, and Xander went their separate ways but Willow and Ashley have the same class.) They walk in and they see Ashley's dream guy. Hey Willow I have a question Ashley said. Sure go ahead. Who is that guy over there Ashley said. That's Zac he's not the type of guy you want to get hooked up with Willow said. Well why not he seems ok Ashley said. Yeah like we all didn't see him laugh at you when you dropped the stuff in your bag all over the place. You weren't even there Ashley said. Yeah this is kind of a small high school so things get around Willow said. Well now I know Ashley said. Is he actually starring over here Willow said? I'm freaking out I can't do this. He shouldn't be starring at us, that's so weird Willow is he still starring Ashley said? Yep he is. Hey do you mind not starring thanks Willow said. Yeah I would if your friend wasn't so beautiful Zac said. (Ashley starts blushing) Zac winks at Ashley. So I saw you fall in the hallway sorry for laughing Zac said. Omg I think I'm going to be sick Willow said. Hi I'm Ashley and it's okay I would have laughed to if I saw a girl do what I did Ashley said. Hey you want to go on a date later. Say eightsh Zac said. Sure I'd love to Ashley said. Where do you live Zac said? 867 occidental dr. and my number is 909 624-3467 Ashley said. Alright then Ashley see you later Zac said. (The bell rings Ashley runs out of there and bumps into Buffy). Oh nice thanks a lot that really helps my day Buffy said. (Buffy looks up) I'm sorry Ashley I didn't see who it was. It's okay Buffy it's my fault I'm very clumsy today Ashley said. (They pick all these things up and they walk and talk and really start to become good friends.)(Buffy invites Ashley and Willow to come to her house after school.) (After school) So you girls coming or what Buffy said. Yeah I'm coming Willow said. Okay just wait a sec I have to call my mom and ask Ashley said. Well hey were all sophomores which means were all 15 you still have to ask Buffy said. Well no but I'm going to tell her where I'm at. That's understandable right Willow said. Yeah okay will wait Buffy said. (Ashley called her mom and her mom said yes) alright let's go so how far down do you live Buffy Ashley said. Oh not that far down the road Buffy said. Yeah it's just a couple blocks maybe a mile but who knows for sure Willow said (Willow and Ashley slightly giggling) it's really not that far away Buffy said. (20 mins later) Ok were here see it wasn't that far (45 mins later) so Buffy you'll never believe what happened today in geometry Willow said. What happened Willow must not be that exciting considering its math Buffy said. Well me Ashley were working on a worksheet right and then out of nowhere Zac just came over here and started talking to Ashley and one thing lead to another and now Ashley has a date tonight shouldn't we talk her out of it before things get of hand tonight Willow said. Ashley you have no idea what you're about face he's not human Buffy said. Here we go again I'm sure he's human what else would he be a vampire Ashley said. Well yeah he is one Buffy said. That's not possible vampire's can't go in sun light right but he can he goes to school with us Ashley said. Yes you're so right but he's not a regular vampire Ashley he has a soul. Vampire's don't have soul's that's not how things work in life wait what am I saying vampire's aren't real they will never be real Ashley said. He has a soul because of me I was in love him I was in love with him so much we were together and one night I was doing my job protrlling in the cemetery because that's what I do I'm slayer I kill vampire's and demons and things like that but I saw Zac there feasting on a poor girl that looked to be 16 maybe 17 and then I was in shock he ran away with her so fastly I didn't know what to do I was heartbroken but I thought he wouldn't be a vampire anymore if I gave him a soul the day after I gave him a soul he dumped me and I never spoke to him again I still love though I'll always love him with all my heart Buffy said. Ok but is he changed vampire like does he still hurt enisent people Ashley said. I haven't seen him at the cemetery anymore so I don't know for sure I think he his Buffy said. I got to go I'm sorry but I'm still getting ready for this date with him Ashley said. Don't be a fool Ashley he's prepared to hurt you I can feel it Willow said. Listen I will call and tell you everything that goes down okay something bad happens I'll call you alright Ashley said. No don't invite him into your home that means he can come in whenever he wants you have to trust me on this Buffy said. Fine I promise not to invite him in my house okay happy he won't come in Ashley said. (8:00 p.m.) Okay ready for my date (looks out the window see's Zac coming to her front door she runs down the stairs to greet him(the doorbell rings Ashley answers it)Hey Zac ready to go I am lets go Ashley said. Ok lets go to this teen club it's called the bronze it's really cool Zac said. Ok sure are there a lot of people there asked Ashley? Yeah everyone go's there it's really cool I think you'll like it Zac said. (They arrive at the club) They sit down and they really start to like each other. Hey you want to dance Zac asked? Sure I'd love to Ashley said. They start dancing and having a really good time (2 hours later) alright I think we should call it a night Ashley said. Sure alright Zac said.


End file.
